Give Me Love
by raybansanddietcoke
Summary: Hunter had tried to resist the notorious charms of Sebastian, he really had. However, the problem was, he hadn't particularly wanted to resist, and now he was in an even bigger mess than he'd ever imagined. After all, what do you do when you're in love with Sebatian Smythe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey again!**

**So it's taken me forever to finish this first chapter, and I have no idea why, but hopefully the second chapter should be up soon. This is the first time I've written Huntbastian, but I'm absolutely in love with them. There's a little Niff in this fic, but c'mon, Niff are the cutest little muffins ever so you can't blame me, right? Also, there's smut and swearing, hence the rating, so don't say you haven't been warned. **

**Thanks to Alice, who's the best, sweetest angel in the whole Universe, because she beta'd whilst putting up with my constant moaning over skype, you're amazing and I love you! ((And technically, thanks to Ed Sheeran for the title because it's the title of one of his songs and my favourite song)).**

**Please, feel free to tell me where you want the next chapter to go, because I have a basic idea, but it's more or less up to you guys, so reviews would be really helpful, and I will eventually get around to replying, and I'll love you forever and I will be your personal slave if you leave one. (Well, maybe not that far considering I don't know where most of you live but you get the idea). **

**This is a general disclaimer for all of many past and future fics: I don't own anything or any of the characters, not the show, nothing. I can barely buy a chocolate bar when I want it- how do you think I could own a tv show? **

**So I'll shut up now, enjoy!**

* * *

The bright moon shone through the plaid curtains, giving the room a silvery glow. There were a few boys walking along the corridor, deep in conversation they could not be heard over the sound of heavy breathing within the room. There were two beds, one normally occupied by Nick Duval, and the other by Hunter Clarington, but now, only one of the two boys were actually in their own bed.

However, there were two people laying under Hunter's sheets, their bodies sticky from sweat, their chests rising and falling quickly as they both panted from exhaustion. The sheets were tangled around their legs, and their arms were sprawled out across each other. The other boy, of course, was Sebastian Smythe.

They had been laying there, wordlessly, for the past ten minutes. Neither of them knew what to say, and neither of them could really comprehend what had just happened.

"I thought you said you weren't even remotely bicurious," Sebastian finally broke the tension, with a rather cocky look on his face. "Clearly I'm hot enough to turn any straight man, aren't I, Clarington?" The question was rhetorical; said so Sebastian could bathe in his own smugness.

"Shut up, Seb. You know I only say that so I won't get involved with anybody, which would distract me from Regionals," Hunter mumbled, reaching for a tissue on the bedside table to wipe his stomach clean.

"That plan worked well, I congratulate you," Sebastian said sarcastically, pushing himself up the bed so he rested against the headboard.

"Again, shut _up_, Sebastian. How did this even happen?! Again?! " he asked, exasperated, as he threw the now dirty tissue into the trashcan in the corner of the room.

"As I seem to recall, I was bored, and you just happen to have a room next to mine. It's lucky Nick wasn't here, I would've _much_ preferred him, but, I had to make do," Sebastian smugly replied. Hunter glared up at him, not impressed.

"Oh please, first, Nick has Jeff, he'd never go for a sleaze like you, and second, you didn't just 'make do', as you put it, because I remember you yelling out my name like your life depended on it, not ten minutes ago," Hunter snapped, watching the pink blush rise in Sebastian's cheeks. This was the first time Hunter had ever seen him blush; Sebastian wasn't used to anybody confronting him.

"It was the other way around last time," Sebastian muttered, as he stood up, yawning. Hunter's eyes raked over his body; his smooth, tanned skin, his long legs, toned from Lacrosse practice, the way his fingers ran through his soft, golden hair, and especially the round, firm globes of Sebastian's ass.

Hunter thought back to twenty minutes ago, to where Sebastian's hands had tugged roughly at his hair, to where Sebastian had wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist and his feet digging into the small of his back, to where his cock had been deep inside Sebastian, thrusting harder and deeper by every minute.

However, there was more to it than that, it hadn't just been the physical attraction, Hunter had felt something...different. Something he'd never felt with anyone else. Because even though he was quite happy to label it as a tension reliever, a one (two) time thing, there had been something else. Hunter remembered looking into Sebastian's emerald eyes, gripping onto his shoulders, and he remembered feeling _safe_.

He snapped back to reality when Sebastian threw a shirt at him, managing to drape it across his chest.

"What are you giving me this for?" Hunter asked, unsure. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

"You can't be totally naked when Nick comes back from doing 'nighttime studying in the common room', a.k.a Jeff, can you?" he said incredulously. Hunter nodded slowly, then proceeded to sit up and pull his shirt over his head. He noticed that Sebastian had chosen one that was obviously tight, showing off his toned chest and stomach.

"I'm going to shower, I'll be back in ten," Sebastian announced, before walking into the bathroom. If anyone could make a walk arrogant, it was Sebastian Smythe, Hunter thought to himself.

He clicked his neck, then upon realising that was a bad decision, reached up to rub it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, remembering how Sebastian's hand had rested right there, at the nape of his neck, fingers stretching up a little into his hair. _Snap out of it, Clarington, why are you thinking about this so much? He was supposed to be a casual fuck, that's all,_ he scowled, pressing his palms into his eyes to awaken himself.

He heard the shower turn on, and he decided to finish getting into his nightwear. He stood up, and grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs from his dresser, and just as he finished tugging them on, the door flung open, and a very tired looking Nick burst through. He collapsed on his bed, then repeated Hunter's earlier motion of pressing his eyes with his palms. He groaned, and then sat up, abruptly becoming aware of Hunter, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Why are you...I thought you'd be asleep by now..?" Nick puffed, quizzically. Hunter glanced at the digital alarm clock next to his bed.

"It's only half past ten, Nick, don't look so surprised," Hunter said defensively, sitting down on the side of his bed. Hunter didn't know what to do; any minute Nick was either going to realise the shower was being used, or Sebastian was going to walk out of the bathroom completely naked, and Nick was going to guess.

"You're normally asleep at this time, I just didn't expect you to be awake, that's all," Nick replied. He unbuttoned his blazer (Hunter noticed that it had not been correctly buttoned up in the first place, clearly rushed), and chucked it so it landed on the wall hook next to the door.

"I'm so tired, Je- I mean, studying this late really takes it out of you, y'know?" Nick mumbled, hoping Hunter would not notice his trip up.

"Nick, the whole of Dalton knows you and Jeff are dating, you can just give it up now," Hunter sighed carelessly. Nick's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

"I...how...what? No we're not, I don't know what you're talking about," Nick said boldly, but Hunter saw him swallow nervously.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Hunter agreed sarkily. He got up from the rumpled sheets on his bed, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked. Hunter furrowed his brow.

"To the bathroom? Is that okay with you?" he asked sassily, praying that Nick wouldn't notice the shower was already on.

He was obviously too worn out to realise, and wafted his hand about in meaningless motions, which Hunter assumed meant, in some form or another, 'go ahead'.

He twisted the bathroom handle, a wave of relief washing over him when the door opened because it had not been locked. No sooner than he had got inside the small room, he could almost hear Sebastian smirking.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Will you be quiet?" Hunter hissed at the steamed glass of the walk in shower, in what he assumed was Sebastian's direction, "Nick has just come back, I think we were longer than we thought," he sat down on the toilet lid, absent mindedly running a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," Sebastian winked, grinning, as he poked his head Out of the shower door. Hunter rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Yes, actually, it _does_ bother me. Unlike you, I have a straighter than straight reputation to hold," Hunter glared when Sebastian just shrugged, and then went back to showering. Neither of them said anything, until-

"You wouldn't think it, but there's enough room for two people in these showers," Sebastian's voice floated out, making Hunter's head snap up. Hunter swallowed, knowing he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't resist.

"How do you know that?" Sebastian pulled back the door completely, revealing his wet body, gleaming eyes, and a very hard cock.

"How do you think?"

He ran his eyes up and down Sebastian's body, then met the glimmering emerald ones glinting back at him. Their lips crashed together in a matter of seconds, Hunter pressing his chest against Sebastian's soaked frame. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, who was snaking his arms down Hunter's sides and shoving his hand into his boxer briefs.

Hunter's eyes fluttered shut as Sebastian started fisting his hardening cock, his thumb sliding over the tip, "We're going to have to be quiet, Nick is just on the other side of that wall," he panted, stepping into the shower and closing the door behind him. The water drummed against his back, making his shirt cling to his body.

Sebastian nodded slightly, not removing his mouth from Hunter's. Hunter bit the other boy's lip lightly, making him gasp. He took advantage of his open mouth, sliding his tongue in to meet Sebastian's. Sebastian tugged at Hunter's shirt, continuing to pump his cock with his other hand.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Sebastian murmured. Hunter pulled back just long enough for Sebastian to yank his shirt over his head and throw it over the shower door, landing to the side somewhere, but then their lips collided once again.

Hunter felt Sebastian's cock nudge against his thigh, and after pressing a few butterfly light kisses to his neck, he dropped to his knees. He rested his hands on Sebastian's thighs, whereas Sebastian's were draped over Hunter's shoulders, his fingers tingling with anticipation.

Hunter looked up at Sebastian through thick eyelashes, biting his lip, then slowly licked a long stripe up his erection, before sinking his mouth down around it.

Sebastian moaned rather loudly as the tip hit the back of Hunter's throat, enveloped in a sudden warmth. Hunter swirled his tongue around the head, and Sebastian dragged his nails over the tanned skin of Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter bobbed his head up and down, picking up the pace slightly when Sebastian tugged roughly at his hair. His fingers were curled at the base of Hunter's neck, his nails scratching lightly at his skin.

Sebastian was now using the wall to keep himself stable, one hand against the tiles, fingers rigid, the other tugging at Hunter's hair. His hand flexed with each bob of Hunter's head and watched, as Hunter slid as far as he would go, his lips bumping into his fist that was grasping the base of Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian untangled his hand from Hunter's hair, and flattened it against the wall, as some form of grip. Hunter slid his mouth off his length, and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to Sebastian's abdomen. He reached up with his hand to run his fingers over Sebastian's left nipple, pinching it slightly.

Hunter went back to Sebastian's cock, licking tentatively at the tip, his fingers wrapped around the base. He could hear the other boy panting, small moans leaving his mouth every time Hunter's tongue slid over his cock.

Hunter took Sebastian's full length in his mouth once again, twisting and swirling his tongue with well practiced movements. Hunter groaned, sending vibrations and sensations throughout Sebastian's body, making him tingle. "Hunter, I'm not going to last much longer," he panted, curling his toes, feeling the familiar tightness forming at the pit of his stomach, his knees starting to buckle.

That was the only warning Hunter got, before Sebastian's orgasm hit him hard, lolling his head back, coming down Hunter's throat in hot spurts, and Hunter kept sucking until he rode it out, pulling off with a small 'pop', licking tentatively at the tip.

Sebastian caressed the back of Hunter's neck, causing Hunter to look up at him, and in that moment he felt something, a spark, a connection, like a light bulb inside him suddenly lit up, but to show him what, Hunter was unsure.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, nuzzling his neck with his nose. He pressed a light kiss to his Adam's apple, and felt it bob when Sebastian swallowed. Sebastian was already running his arms down Hunter's wet body, but Hunter gently pushed his hand away, and grinned at him.

"There's no need," he whispered, glancing down at his boxer briefs that were still a little sticky, then reaching behind Sebastian to turn off the shower. Sebastian smirked at him, his signature, smug look across his face.

"I'm just that good, am I?" he murmured, trailing his hands down to rest at the curve of Hunter's back. Hunter was about to reply, but was cut off by somebody knocking at the bathroom door.

"Hunt, are you alright? You were making a lot of noise in there, are you hurt?" Nick's voice was slightly muffled by the wall. Both boys froze, suddenly very aware of how loud they had been moaning.

"Shit, what do I say?" Hunter whispered, his eyes wide with panic- there was no way Nick could know Sebastian was here.

"Just tell him you were jerking off, it works like a charm," Sebastian replied smoothly.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "There's no way I'm saying that; Nick would never let me live it down," Hunter exclaimed as quietly as he could. There was another knock on the door, interrupting their conversation.

"Hunter, are you okay? I can't hear what you're saying," Nick's voice came from the other side of the door. Sebastian chose this moment to rather loudly step out of the shower, taking Hunter's towel from the rack. Hunter stared at him, and waved his hand to get the other boy's attention.

"What're you doing? He's going to hear you!" He hissed, reaching out to grab onto Sebastian's arm to prevent him from moving. Sebastian shook him off, and slung the pristine towel around his neck.

"He already thinks you're in here, he knows you can move," Sebastian said, matter of factly, "And I suggest you answer him before he barges the door down or does something just as Nick-like."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine thanks, Nick," Hunter shouted through the door, praying that Nick would believe him and go away. He could hear Nick lingering on the other side, could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Well, if you're sure," Nick said, clearly a little confused. Hunter closed his eyes in relief, but not quite quick enough to miss a wide grin spread across Sebastian's face.

"You could have just told him you were jerking off, it works every time," Sebastian took the towel from his neck and started to dry his arm with it. Hunter finally stepped out of the shower, joining Sebastian. He went to pick up his towel, but realised Sebastian was using it.

Hunter stood next to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. Sebastian rubbed his hair with the towel, leaving it spiked up at the front and fluffy. Hunter shivered, the air seeming to cling to his wet skin, making him colder.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and handed the towel to Hunter, "You could have just asked, you know," he mumbled quietly as Hunter took it. If he didn't know better, Hunter would have thought Sebastian was hurt.

Hunter finished drying, pretending not to notice Sebastian watching him intently, especially when he bent over to dry his legs.

An awkward tension filled the air, although he wasn't too sure if Sebastian had noticed it. He silently handed him back the towel so he could place it on the rack. He looked up at Sebastian to see his emerald-green eyes boring into his, glistening under the artificial light. Neither of them looked away, until Hunter swallowed, still not knowing what to say.

As before, Sebastian broke the silence, "You know Nick is going to see me leave; even if he doesn't know I'm here right now, he will eventually, right?" Sebastian asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, I have no clothes in here and yours are soaked," he added, glancing at the green shirt and black boxer briefs lying damp on the tiled floor.

"Shit, we didn't think of that!" Hunter exclaimed, his eyes widening. He grabbed the wet clothes, but when several water droplets dripped onto the floor, he threw them in the sink in annoyance.

"Actually, I did, but I don't really care, so..." Sebastian trailed off, smirking slightly. The other boy frowned, picked up the sopping boxers, and chucked them at the other boys' bare chest.

"Ugh, for goodness sake, you could have at least said something," Hunter scowled, getting a little satisfaction from Sebastian's look of disgust as he wiped himself dry.

However, Sebastian recovered quickly, holding up the boxer briefs and smiling slyly, "I'll keep these for later," he winked, setting them down on the small counter next to him.

Hunter's annoyance immediately dissolved, as he bit his lip and raised his eyebrow. "That's an image I like," he murmured, stepping up close to Sebastian, who wrapped his arms around the other boys naked waist. Hunter hooked his hands behind Sebastian's neck, closing the small gap between them, pressing his lips against Sebastian's warmly for a brief moment.

Hunter pulled back and looked into the blue-green eyes that were looking back into his own. An intense amount of heat prickled between them, before Sebastian tugged Hunter towards him again, kissing him roughly.

The kiss wasn't particularly pleasant, mostly a mixture of tongue and teeth. Hunter bit Sebastian's lip, eliciting a drawn out moan from him. He lightly trailed his fingers down Hunter's back, and Hunter grasped at the soft hairs at the base of Sebastian's neck.

Just as Sebastian was lightly trailing a finger south of Hunter's back, Hunter pulled away. The taller boy furrowed his brow in confusion and disappointment, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Hunter smiled reassuringly, "We just need to find a way to get you out of here." Sebastian grinned back, then leaned against the bathroom sink.

"There's two ways I can think of, and you aren't going to like either of them," he smirked, folding his arms across his bare chest. Hunter sighed, mirroring Sebastian's position, resting against the counter. When he didn't ask, Sebastian carried on.

"The first way, is the obvious way: we go out stark naked, or in a towel- I doubt it would make much difference-I collect my clothes, get dressed and go, and Nick spreads around the whole school that you're sleeping with the school slut," he finished, Hunter unable to read his expression.

"Or?" he prompted, wafting his hand as a gesture to continue.

"Or, I somehow have to clamber out of that small, rectangular window, probably making a lot of noise and alerting Nick to my presence anyway, resulting in his still spreading around the whole school that you're sleeping with the school slut," he finished, glancing up at the small window.

After a moments silence, Hunter spoke, "I vote the window option," he decided, "That way it's not one hundred percent certain that Nick will know you're in here," he reasoned, upon seeing the look of annoyance appear on Sebastian's face.

"You really think I'm going to fit out of _that_?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Plus I'm naked anyway, I'd have to walk through the whole of Dalton wearing nothing," he scowled.

Hunter let out snort, "It's not like half of the guys here haven't seen you naked anyway, you've slept with most of them!" he laughed, causing a proud look to appear on Sebastian's face.

"Either way, I'll have to at least wear your boxer briefs; I need something to protect my junk," he said, nervously looking up at the window again.

Hunter's face contorted with disgust, "They're soaking wet and...sticky," he picked up the boxer briefs again from where Sebastian had put them on the counter, but soon put them down again after the soppy, slightly gluey texture touched his hand.

"Like I said, that way, I can keep them for later," Sebastian smirked, taking the boxer briefs from beside Hunter, sliding into them as gracefully as he could, although the texture of the wet material caused friction, making them stutter along his legs. He wiggled his hips slightly, to make them as comfortable as possible, but Hunter couldn't help noticing the way the fabric clung to Sebastian's body, accentuating everything beneath it perfectly.

Hunter shook his head to stop himself from staring. "Anyway, how are you going to get out of the window? It's as high as your head, you won't be able to pull yourself up using just your arms," he said, glancing up at the window, that would only just be able to fit around Sebastian's slender frame.

Sebastian turned so he was facing the window, one arm across his chest, his other hand being used as a chin rest, something he did when he was thinking. "I'll stand on the counter, and you stand under the window, then I put one foot in your hands, as if you were giving me a leg up, so I'm directly beneath the window. That way I'll be able to squeeze through," he turned again, a grin across his face, clearly confident, and pleased with himself- _When isn't he?_ Hunter thought quietly.

He tried to process this plan in his head, and it did seem like it was going to be difficult considering Sebastian is two feet taller than him, but in theory, it should work.

While Hunter was thinking this through, Sebastian had already scrambled onto the counter, crouching so his head would not his the ceiling. "Let's get this show on the road," he grinned devilishly.

Hunter sighed yet again, something that seemed to be turning into a habit when Sebastian was around. He walked forward two paces, so he was directly beneath the window, like Sebastian had described. "What do I need to do now?" he asked, watching the taller boy intently.

Sebastian had one hand against the wall to steady himself, the other halfway to the window, as if he was a little unsure. "Just, put your hands together, palms up, so you can give me a leg up," he instructed.

"..Okay," Hunter said, also unsure, but moving into position as he had been told. Sebastian stepped onto Hunter's hands straight away with no warning, causing them both to crash to the floor.

"Fuck!" Hunter gasped, having taken the whole weight of Sebastian, who was now sprawled halfway across his chest, half of him on the floor.

"Learn how to take it like a man, Hunter, Christ!" Sebastian groaned, getting to his feet slowly.

"I think I managed to prove that I can take it like a man to you and any of the guys standing outside my dorm not two hours ago- although it _was_ you doing the taking," Hunter smirked, standing up and rubbing the back of his head where he had hit the floor.

Sebastian's eyes gleamed as they ran up and down Hunter's naked body, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. "You know if Nick hadn't come back so early, we'd be in there fucking against every counter, right?" His voice was low, and it made Hunter want nothing more than to launch himself at Sebastian, and try out every position he could think of, but he knew there was no time.

"But we can't," he sighed, revelling in the way Sebastian continued to look at him. "And I'm putting this on, in case you fall on me again, because I swear to god Smythe, if you land on my dick, you're screwed, in more than one sense of the word," Hunter joked, reaching for the towel they had hung up on the rack not long ago, and wrapping it around his waist.

Sebastian had already climbed up onto the counter again, waiting for Hunter to stand underneath the window. "It would be so much easier if I just left through the door," he moaned, looking sadly at the locked door, on the other side of which was an oblivious Nick.

"We've been over this already, Seb, that's not happening," Hunter sighed, but the other boy was already distracted, biting his bottom lip, clearly thinking, whilst staring at the window. "What're you thinking about?" Hunter asked, not sure what the problem was.

"Where does this window lead to?" Sebastian blurted suddenly, pointing at said window.

"Outside, we're directly on the other side of the West yard," Hunter asked, but when Sebastian glanced down at his mostly unclothed body, then glared down at Hunter, he realised the issue. Sebastian was going to be freezing; it was winter, late at night, and he was wearing next to nothing.

"You'd better come up with something good to make this worth it, Clarington," Sebastian spat, gesturing to Hunter to get into position again.

As he did so, Hunter replied smoothly, "I can think of a few things," to which the taller boy smirked, before raising an eyebrow, asking if it was okay to step onto Hunter's upturned hands.

He nodded, bracing himself to hold up most if Sebastian's weight. Just as Sebastian was about to put his foot down, Hunter cried out. "Wait!" Sebastian jumped, immediately putting both feet onto the counter again.

"What now?" He asked, irritated.

"Shouldn't you open the window first? So you can hold onto the frame, taking most of your weight off me," Hunter explained, and as he did so, Sebastian pushed open the window.

"Happy?" he questioned, and once Hunter nodded, he put one foot onto Hunter's hands, and grabbed onto the window frame, sticking his head outside. Hunter was pretty sure he heard the other boy mutter a disgruntled 'fuck,' although that could have been his imagination- which he doubted very much.

Sebastian brought his head back through the window, but before Hunter could say anything, he had already put both arms through the window, along with his shoulders. He winced, seeing how the frame was scraping slightly against Sebastian's sides.

"Okay, now you have to push me up, whilst I'm pushing against the wall outside, and with some effort...I should fall out of the window, just managing to protect my face," Sebastian's voice floated through the small gaps of the window that had not been blocked by Sebastian's body.

He counted down from three, more than happy to relieve his hands of the other boy's weight. He lifted Sebastian, and with combined effort, he managed to pull himself out, so his head, shoulders, arms and waist were out of the window, "Now we just have your legs left, and we're done. Was one night really worth all this?" Hunter chuckled, trying to find the humour in the difficult situation.

"I'd say it was," Sebastian smirked- although Hunter couldn't actually see the smirk, he could almost _hear_ it.

Hunter grinned, before answering, "I'm glad to know my efforts are appreciated."

"As much as they are, this window frame is scarily close to my junk," Sebastian moaned, causing Hunter to jolt into action. Sebastian's legs were leaning against the wall, although Hunter still had grasp of his feet. Instead, he took hold his toned calves, taking a moment to admire the view of Sebastian he had. He lifted Sebastian once again, this time so he actually got all the way through the window, but they had both been unprepared for what happened next.

There was a loud crash, as Sebastian's legs fell through to the other side, along with the rest of Sebastian. Hunter drew in a sharp breath, not able to see if Sebastian was alright. There was a horrible few seconds of silence, and for a moment, he thought Sebastian might have actually been severely injured.

He was about to call out when he heard a torrent if swears on the other side of the wall. Hunter let out a sigh of relief.

"It's so fucking cold out here, and I just landed in a fucking bush, and fuck I should've taken that towel for myself because it's so _fucking_ cold," Sebastian groaned, clearly incredibly pissed off. Hunter heard some rustling of leaves, assuming Sebastian was standing up, and he bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh, for Sebastian's dignity's sake.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked, clambering onto the counter so he could see out of the window. Sebastian was standing, his previously coiffed hair now disheveled, and Hunter also noticed a small scrape by the corner of the other boy's cheek where he had cut himself on a branch. He also held a disgruntled expression, lines running across his forehead from where he was scowling.

"Do I look okay?" Sebastian growled, wrapping his arms around him to prevent himself from shivering.

"Well, like you said, it was worth it for one night," Hunter grinned slyly.

Sebastian's teeth chattered; he was obviously too cold to argue. "I'm going back to my dorm now, before I die of hypothermia," he announced, his lips already tinged blue.

Hunter grinned in agreement, watching as Sebastian turned to leave. He started to climb down from the bathroom counter, looking over at the shower, laughing quietly, but as he was about to jump down, he heard a voice calling him from the other side of the window.

"Hunt," it was clearly Sebastian, but Hunter was confused as to why he had come back, so he stuck his head back out again. Sebastian was standing on the bush he had fallen into not ten minutes ago, craning his neck so he was face to face with Hunter.

"What do you want?" he asked, suddenly aware of how close their faces were, of Sebastian's hot breath on his cheek.

Sebastian didn't answer with words, but simply leaned towards him, closing the gap between their mouths. It was a chaste kiss, but lasted long enough for Hunter's eyes to flutter shut, placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, his soft lips gently caressing Hunter's own.

Hunter felt his stomach twist, a jolt of electricity course through his body- and there was no denying Sebastian had felt it too. They pulled back silently, looking into each others eyes, not sure what to say; neither of ten was going to mention how much emotion there was in the kiss, that was for certain.

"I'll see you around," Sebastian winked, turning quickly and jogging off before Hunter had time to answer.

"I'll see you around," he repeated quietly, finally jumping down from the counter, confused about what had just happened between them both.

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts- Hunter Clarington didn't _do_ emotions, he reminded himself.

Ensuring the towel was wrapped securely around his waist, he opened the bathroom door, hoping that Nick hadn't heard anything that had happened in the past forty minutes. Nick was still lying in his bed, and Hunter felt a wave of relief wash over him when he realised the other boy was asleep- probably dropping off as soon as Hunter had left the room, sleeping through the whole situation.

He got into clean nightwear quietly, trying his best not to wake Nick. He pulled back his blanket, getting into the same, sweaty bed he and Sebastian had been making good use of earlier that night. Hunter rolled over, switched off the lamp, and inhaled deeply, the smell of Sebastian's hair spray and deodorant reaching his nose.

He was about to close his eyes, when he heard the rustle of sheets coming from the bed next to him. Nick's bedside lamp turned on, and Hunter felt his stomach drop, wondering if Nick had actually been asleep, or was just pretending. He turned over to face Nick, who was now sat up in bed, looking as though he had never been tired in his life.

"So, you and Sebastian, huh?" he asked, a grin plastered across his face. However, instead of being met with a reply, the alarm clock that had been resting on Hunter's bedside table hit him square in the forehead.

Hunter smiled, satisfied with the cry of pain and shock Nick had let out. He'd always had good aim, one of the many perks of being good with his hands. One of the many, _many_ perks.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Like I said, _please, please _leave a review because they really help me out! And, just say if you want me to include something, and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the fic somewhere along the line! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! This took me ages, I'm so sorry, I just have a lot going on lately and I don't have a lot of time to write. **

**But yes, this is the second chapter! There's a lot more Niff in it than the first chapter and I'm terribly sorry if you don't ship it but it's necessary to the plot sigh. There's also no smut in this chapter like I'd planned, but there will be in the next one, I promise! I had to cut the chapter short because it was getting too long :c **

**I'm sorry if there's any grammar or wrong words but the whole thing was written on my iPod so it may have corrected my mistakes into the words I didn't intend them to be, if that makes any sense. **

**I feel like I'm going on at you but please favourite/review because it really helps! And a big thank you to everyone who did so for the last chapter, new reviews always make me really happy, and it's a pleasure reading them. But okay, I'll leave you to read now. Enjoy! **

* * *

The next morning, Hunter was woken by Nick shaking him and taking the opportunity to slap him across the face, payback for last night.

"Ow!" Hunter cried, sitting up with a start, nursing the red patch that was slowly becoming brighter. "What was that for?!" He glared at the other boy, who was steadily taking a few cautious steps backwards.

"You've slept through your alarm; either because it _broke_ when you hit me so hard with it, or you're uh, a little tired," Nick winked reminding Hunter of what had happened the previous night, between him and Sebastian, and the conversation if you could call it that- that had followed with Nick after.

"Shut up, it's not like you were doing anything different with Jeff," Hunter smirked, before adding, "Besides, Sebastian has this.. charm about him."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "But I thought you were straight- the whole school think you're straight; you even announce it when you meet a new person," he grinned, buttoning his shirt and flattening out the creases. His expression then became worried as he added, "And I'd like to clarify that Jeff and I are _not_ dating, we're just best friends," he said haughtily, although he didn't quite manage to hide the blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"That was the first time I've slept with another guy, and it won't be happening again," Hunter lied, swinging his legs out of bed to start getting ready. "And if you tell anyone about Sebastian and I, then I'll tell everyone that I walked in on you and Jeff fucking against the wall," he glowered, heading over to the bathroom so he could take a shower.

He slammed the door shut, not quite in time to cut off Nick's cry of protest, "That's not even true!"

As soon as the door clicked shut, Hunter let out a large sigh, leaning his head against it. If Nick told anyone, rumors would start flying around, and that couldn't happen.

He tugged his shirt over his head, walking over to the shower to turn it on. He stepped out of his boxer briefs and got in, allowing the hot water to run smoothly over his body. He closed his eyes, soaking his hair, but as he raked his fingers through it he couldn't help but think back to the previous night, when he had been in exactly the same place, the only difference being he had been on his knees, and it had been Sebastian's long, slender fingers in place of his own.

Hunter swallowed, knowing he was already running late, and couldn't allow himself to become distracted.

He tried to concentrate on washing, but each time his fingers brushed over a certain place, his neck, his chest, his waist, any place Sebastian had touched in an intimate way, he found himself remembering exactly how it had felt when Sebastian had pressed a soft, tender kiss there, or how he had dragged his fingers along the toned skin, and especially how his fingernails had dug into his shoulders as Sebastian came in hot spurts down his throat.

Hunter hadn't even noticed himself becoming hard, he'd been too consumed in delicious memories. But when he looked down and saw his cock standing to attention, he groaned.

"Fuck," he muttered, knowing he wouldn't have enough time to sort himself out and get to the breakfast hall and actually have a chance of finishing breakfast.

Reluctantly he turned the shower temperature to cold, more or less immediately getting rid of the problem. He rinsed, and once he was done, stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel- still damp from last night- around his waist. He stood by the sink, wiping the condensation off the mirror with his hand.

He knew there was no time for his vigorous skin routine, and silently cursed himself for breaking his alarm clock on Nick's head. He studied his reflection and took in how tired he looked. His eyes became wide, as just beneath his collar-bone, there was a large, dark purple bruise- one that had not been left via a painful incident, but rather, during a pleasurable one.

It was a hickey, there was no doubt about it. Hunter worried his bottom lip as he stared. Weren't hickeys supposed to be left to show you belonged to the giver of such a thing? He felt a small tingle of excitement at the pit of his stomach. He knew Sebastian and him were definitely not dating, neither of them had ever been in a relationship that lasted longer than half an hour, give or take. But still, there was something undeniably... comforting that the mark had been left to show some sort of ownership.

He shook his head, he was thinking too much into this. Sebastian had probably left it purely because it was something to do, not because it meant something. The excitement melted away to be replaced by disappointment, a feeling Hunter hadn't expected and rarely experienced.

He splashed his face with cold water, _Stop this, Clarington. Nothing other than sex is going to happen between you and Sebastian- why are you even thinking about a relationship with him, it's not like you've ever had one before_, he scolded himself.

He rubbed himself dry and went back into the dorm, where Nick had already gone for breakfast. He grabbed his uniform, hurriedly getting dressed. He slung his tie around his neck, tightening it as quick as he could. He looked sloppy, but there wasn't time to worry about appearance now. He ran a comb through his hair to ensure it stood up properly, and left the room, pulling his shoes on as he went.

* * *

Hunter arrived at the breakfast hall with rather impressive speed, considering it was at the opposite side of the academy.

The rest of the Warblers were already sat at their usual table. Trent, Thad and Flint were having a fake sword battle with their toast soldiers, Nick and Jeff were deep in conversation- although Jeff's hand on the other boy's knee hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone, and Wes and David sat at the head of the table, discussing the dance rehearsal schedule. There were several other boys that Hunter hadn't bothered to learn the names of having their own conversations around the table, but he didn't really notice them. Because there he was. Sebastian was the first to notice Hunter enter the room, and as he looked up, he flashed Hunter a grin, paired with a discreet wink.

Hunter smiled, heading over to the table. His presence made the other boys become quiet, still not used to having him as a captain.

"You can speak, I'm not going to bite," he snapped, taking a seat next to Sebastian. Once the other boys carried on with their conversations, he whispered quietly, "Unless that's what you're into," so that only Sebastian could hear him.

"If you're offering," the taller boy smirked, throwing a grape into the air and catching it in his mouth.

Hunter's reply was cut off by Trent, who had interrupted Nick and Jeff's conversation. "Nick, why do you have a bruise on your forehead? I mean, we all know that you and Jeff get up to some kinky stuff, but I can't for the life of me figure out how that could happen."

Nick and Jeff's eyes went wide, their cheeks becoming redder by the second. Nick stammered, leaving Jeff to answer for him. "C'mon guys, give us a break. We're just best friends, not boyfriends. Nick got that from, uh, walking into a door."

There were several snickers, while Sebastian and Hunter looked on, amused. Trent smiled knowingly, "That's not the kind of bruise you get from walking into a door, but okay. And you can say whatever you want about you and Nick, we all know the truth," he dipped a soldier into his egg as if to finalize his point.

The other's laughed, leaving Nick and Jeff ducking their heads while muttering to each other quietly. Hunter watched as Jeff reached out, his palm resting on Nick's face. His other hand was on Nick's thigh, his thumb moving occasionally to comfort the other. No one could hear what they were saying so they carried on with their own conversations, with nothing but a snort and, "Yeah, so platonic," from Trent.

Hunter looked on, not even sure why he was so interested. He swallowed, knowing he would never have something like that, he would never be in love, and no one would ever be able to love him- and rightfully so, who would want to love a cold, closed off, stuck up boy?

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand nudging his own and hot breath tickling his ear. "Take a picture, it'd last longer," Sebastian drawled.

"What?" Hunter asked coolly, suddenly defensive.

"You've been staring longingly at Nick and Jeff ever since their embarrassing attempt at hiding their relationship," he stated, gesturing at the pair, who were now shoveling corn flakes into their mouths.

"Have I? I was just lost in thought, merely looking in their direction," Hunter lied, picking up a piece of toast from one of the racks on the table and taking a bite.

"Hunt, you don't really _do_ thinking." It was meant as a jab, but Hunter could tell there was something more, something like.. fondness? Yet again, his reply was cut off by Thad, who had been talking excitedly with Flint for the past few minutes.

"Okay guys, so you know it's Friday, which means tonight we're allowed to leave the school and go pretty much wherever so long as we're back by midnight, right? Well, Flint and I were just wondering if you'd all want to go to Phantom, the new nightclub that's just been built. It's a ten minute walk and it sounds like a lot of fun," he proposed, resting his chin on his hands.

"That sounds cool, it's not like any of us had better plans, right?" Wes reasoned from the head of the table. "But uh, seeing as Hunter is the captain of The Warblers, I guess it's his call, in case you have rehearsal planned?" he asked, looking nervously at Hunter.

"I don't have any objection, as long as you're not too hung over tomorrow to master a two-step," he announced. The rest of the boys grinned as they chattered between themselves about the small details of tonight's plans.

"I didn't have you down as the partying type," Sebastian murmured, raising a shaped eyebrow cockily.

"I don't think you had me down as the gay type either, but we both know you got that wrong," Hunter smirked.

The statement took Sebastian by surprise, as he started choking on a piece of apple. He managed to swallow it down, but had now gathered the stares of the rest of the boys.

"Whatever you said, Hunter, I congratulate you, no one's ever made Sebastian so surprised that he chokes," Jeff mused.

"I can think of a few other things that might make you choke," Hunter muttered, his hand traveling under the table to rest on Sebastian's thigh, his thumb tracing small circular patterns on the inside.

"Why don't we skip breakfast and test out that theory?" Sebastian whispered, biting his bottom lip gently.

Hunter grinned in reply. "I'll meet you in my dorm in ten minutes, don't be late." He excused himself from the table saying he had 'Warbler business' to attend to. _That's technically true_, he smirked, already out of the door.

Sebastian glanced at his watch. It was quarter past eight, meaning he'd have to wait until twenty-five past before he could leave. He sighed in annoyance, knowing this would be the slowest ten minutes of his life. It was lucky both he and Hunter had a free period first, otherwise they'd have less than ten minutes together.

He sat, bored, observing the other conversations that were going on around him. He heard Wes make some stupid comment about how he couldn't use his gavel any more because of the new 'Captain Method'. He bit his tongue, holding back a remark about how Hunter managed to get the Warblers a sectional win- he was supposed to be nice this year. Being nice sucked. But then, why did it bother him if Wes was pissed off because of Hunter?

Sebastian shook his head free of thoughts, realizing it was now twenty-five past. He smiled slyly. He left the room without any excuse, too excited to bother with social niceties.

Once he was gone, Trent spoke up again. "Did you guys see that?"

Nick frowned, unsure what Trent was talking about. "See what?" he asked.

"The way Sebastian and Hunter were being, didn't you notice how close they were sat? And they were whispering to each other the whole time," Trent explained, as if everyone should have noticed.

"I saw that too- and the way Sebastian just left without a reason," David interjected for the first time.

"Do you think Sebastian is chasing after Hunter, the way he did with Blaine?" Jeff wondered, remembering the time when everything Sebastian did was a way to help get into Blaine's tight denim pants.

"If that's what it is, then I wish him the best of luck because if he couldn't manage it with a gay guy, then he's going to fail miserably with a straight one," Flint snorted.

Nick swallowed nervously; if rumors about Hunter and Sebastian started then Hunter would assume it was Nick who had told everybody, and then Hunter would confirm Nick and Jeff were dating, and that could not happen. The boys in Dalton all had famous or rich parents, aside from the few that had got in on a scholarship, and those parents all seemed to know one another. Eventually, the news would get back to Nick's father, and if that happened... Nick dreaded to think of the consequences.

"Perhaps we shouldn't assume things guys, they could just be working on Warbler stuff, or they could just be best friends, it's likely considering they're so similar," Nick argued.

"They could be best friends from Hunter's perspective, but that doesn't mean Sebastian isn't after something more," Trent wiggled his eyebrows jokingly to show what he meant.

The boys laughed, and Nick forced a small chuckle. No one seemed to notice his unease apart from Jeff, who gave his hand a small squeeze under the table. "What's wrong, Nicky?" he asked quietly, so no one else would hear.

Nick let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He couldn't lie to Jeff, they told each other everything. He pressed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, something he did when he was nervous.

"Jeff, I have to tell you something."

* * *

"I'm so fucking cold."

The Warblers were on their way to Phantom, all dressed in what they called their 'Party Outfits', their hair styled and gelled.

It wasn't even that cold, their lessons having ended two hours ago which had been spent preparing for tonight's events. They could see their breaths and had to wear extra layers, but it wasn't as if the next ice age was about to hit.

David, however, seemed to think was the sixteenth time he had complained about the weather, although the other Warblers lost count long ago.

"Just take my damn jacket," Wes glared, talking through gritted teeth.

"No, I couldn't do that!" David protested, his mood changing suddenly.

Wes rolled his eyes, "Then quit moaning before I hit you over the head with my gavel," he threatened.

"You still carry that thing with you?" Trent laughed, always having been the one who ridiculed Wes' love for his gavel most.

The conversation continued with inputs from several other boys, as well as Trent chasing Wes to attempt to retrieve the gavel, finishing with Trent victorious and Wes emitting an embarrassingly high squeal.

Neither Nick or Jeff took any notice of their surroundings, too caught up in their conversation of hushed whispers.

"Nick, if people start speculating then Hunter and Sebastian are going to assume it was you who told everyone, and then Hunter is going to spread that awful rumor about us, and if that got back to your father, I don't want to even think about what would happen to you," Jeff babbled, concern lacing his voice.

Nick reached out to lay his hand on Jeff's forearm, which was crossed over his body for warmth. "Baby, I know that, but if we tell them to stop being so freaking obvious then they'll know that you know, and that might be enough to make them spread stuff about us anyway. This is Hunter we're talking about, it's not as if he's rational, he stole a trophy to lure Blaine back to Dalton," he reasoned, not convinced they should talk to Hunter and Sebastian about this.

"I just think we should warn them; if Hunter was telling the truth and it was only a one time thing then it won't matter, but it really doesn't look like it. I know we would've appreciated somebody warning us," Jeff sighed, glancing behind him where Sebastian and Hunter were walking side by side, engrossed in their own conversation.

Nick smiled warmly, the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling a little. "I love the way you worry about everyone, it's not even as if you're friends with them yet you want the best for them, it's so sweet," he murmured, watching Jeff bite his lip and duck his head as he always did when someone complimented him.

"Nicky, keep your voice down!" Jeff blushed, only because he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm more or less whispering, I don't think they'll hear," Nick grinned, nodding his head towards the other Warblers. "But back to the topic, you're probably right- you normally are. We'll have to pull them aside when we're in line, saying we're worried about our fake ID's or something," he decided, pulling his out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh my gosh, that's so bad!" Jeff laughed at the ID. Apparently, Nick was a thirty-four year old truck driver from Hawaii called Terry- they hadn't even used his picture.

Let's see yours then," Nick joked, sure Jeff's was just as terrible. Jeff fished around in his jean pocket, grasping the flimsy, laminated card between his fingers. He held it up for Nick to see, who burst out laughing immediately, causing some of the other boys to turn around.

"What?" Jeff asked, not being able to tell what was so funny.

"The guy in the picture has an afro! And he's from Thailand!" Nick cried, biting his knuckle to suppress his laughter.

The rest of The Warblers started chuckling, taking out their own ID's to pass around. The rest, that is, aside from Hunter and Sebastian, who were still talking quietly between themselves.

"So this morning was fun," Hunter smiled, looking towards the floor shyly.

Sebastian grinned, opened his mouth, and closed it again. "About that. I thought... I thought we were going to leave it at the two times," he said quietly, and upon seeing Hunter's fallen expression, added, "Not that I'm complaining, I just thought you wanted to keep yourself from distractions."

"If you don't mind, I think I can use you as some form of stress relief," Hunter chuckled, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew that was a lie, this wasn't just about stress relief anymore, it was about being intimate with Sebastian- but there was no way he was going to say that.

Hunter looked up at Sebastian to see his reaction, but what he saw shocked him a little. Sebastian's eyes were_ gleaming_, his expression unreadable. "I don't mind that at all." He blinked, his long lashes fluttering on his cheeks. Hunter's stomach twisted, and as they walked, he studied Sebastian's appearance in more detail. His hair was sticking up at the front, staying put with spray, but it was his clothes that bought Hunter's attention most.

He wore the tightest, black skin-tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination, (although Hunter didn't have to imagine), and a simple red top that may as well have been painted on, the thin material stretching over his chest and clinging to his waist. His shoes however, were smart dress shoes, and although they would not have been Hunter's first choice, they seemed to match Sebastian's outfit. He ran his eyes up and down Sebastian's body, his breath hitching in his throat when he reached his crotch, where the fabric was pulling in several directions due to the strain beneath it.

He forced himself to look away, remembering Sebastian had said something. "I uh, I don't mind either," he stuttered, reprimanding himself for not keeping his cool.

Sebastian grinned slyly but didn't say anything, instead choosing to continue in silence. Hunter's left hand hung loosely by his side, and he was about to put it in his pocket when it was met with the warmth of Sebastian's fingers, curling slightly around his own. Hunter flinched back, not expecting the contact, pulling his hand free.

Sebastian coughed awkwardly, immediately spluttering an excuse. "Sorry, my, uh, my hand just brushed by yours," shoving both hands in his pockets hastily.

"Yeah, of course," Hunter swallowed, his cheeks reddening. An awkward silence fell over them, and neither were prepared to break it, instead opting to observe the other boys.

For a fleeting moment Hunter had thought Sebastian wanted to hold his hand; something he actually wanted. He had felt butterflies in his stomach, and now, replacing it, was that feeling of disappointment he had felt earlier. What was this? What was Sebastian doing to him? Hunter had never been more than physically attracted to someone, but now his usually calm, collected self, was noticing the slightest thing about Sebastian that he never normally took the time to look for.

Like the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he thought, and how he scrunched up his nose when the Warblers were being their usual, annoying selves, and how he chuckled quietly and allowed a rare, non-false smile when Hunter made a joke, or laughed at something he said. Sebastian's natural smile made him even more beautiful than he already was, lighting up his eyes, and you could tell he was actually happy, instead of his normal smirk.

Hunter mentally slapped himself- had he just called Sebastian beautiful? He sighed quietly so that the other boy wouldn't hear him. This whole situation was confusing him, the way he was feeling about Sebastian, why he was more than happy to let it carry on instead of being a one time thing, why his skin prickled when the other boy sat so close to him at breakfast their thighs were pressed together; nothing made sense.

Before he could think about it any further, the delighted cries of his fellow boys hit the air. He hadn't even realized they'd arrived at the club, too absorbed in his own worries and thoughts.

He looked up, taking in the outside of the club. The first thing that caught his eye was the large, neon purple sign on the roof, the word 'Phantom' in fancy writing. It looked slightly tacky and was a little too bright, but it was supposed to be eye-catching, so it did the job. The actual building itself was a simple cube, although the roof became slanted when it reached the sides, hanging off the edge to provide protection from rain to people in line. The windows took up most of the wall space, but they were tinted purple so you could only see the silhouettes of the dancing people inside. The music could be heard from the outside, the thudding beat to whatever ridiculous dance song was being played.

"Look how long the line is!" David groaned, staring at the many people queuing to get in. The queue seemed to go on forever, mostly full of other teens wearing dresses that could have been shirts, and v-necks that showed most of their chest. Sebastian rolled his eyes, never having been one for diving v-necks, thinking most guys who wore them were pretentious assholes- not that he could say anything.

The group made their way to the back of the line, separating into their own, smaller friendship groups, none of which included Hunter or Sebastian, leaving the pair on their own.

"What do you say to having a quick fuck around the back?" Sebastian smirked, motioning with his head.

Hunter grinned seductively as he whispered, "That depends on how well you behave." Sebastian's lips parted, forming a small 'o' shape, although he quickly regained composure and shut his mouth again. Clearly he wasn't used to being so submissive.

He leaned close to Hunter's face, and for a brief moment Hunter had thought Sebastian was about to kiss him. However, he passed his mouth, his lips next to Hunter's ear. "Since when were you in charge?" he murmured, straightening back up again and resuming his previous position.

"Since I fucked you into the mattress this morning," Hunter said simply, a smirk of his own tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sebastian's breath caught in his throat, causing him to emit a small cough.

"We're going to have to change that then, aren't we," he murmured sultrily, giving Hunter a look he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Change what?" The cheery voice of Nick burst into their conversation, accompanied by a beaming Jeff standing close next to him.

"Change that you're interrupting us," Hunter glared at Nick, feeling suddenly hot. It was strange knowing that Nick knew about him and Sebastian, something he wasn't really used to. God only knows what Hunter would do if Nick told Sebastian he had heard him leave the night before.

"We need to speak to you- about our ID's," Jeff explained, holding up the same card he had earlier.

Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion, not sure why the pair had come to them seeing Thad had been the one in charge of the ID's. "Fine, come around the back, we don't need anyone to hear in case they tell the bouncers," he sighed. They walked around to the back of the club, a dark, shadowy area which none of the boys really liked the look of.

"Right, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, also not understanding why the boys had come to him and Sebastian.

"Look guys, I'm just gonna come out with it," Nick supplied, all cheeriness draining from him and Jeff. "You two have to stop being so... gay," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian snapped, raising both his eyebrows. "Last time I checked, you two are the gayest people around here, I'm pretty sure you could turn anyone within five feet of you gay if you tried hard enough, what with the constant heart-eyes. So next time you want to insult someone, think it through," he finished heatedly, become increasingly angered. Hunter had never seen him lose his cool this much, normally being too far up his own ass to take in his surroundings.

"Sebastian, we aren't really talking about you," Jeff interrupted, "It's no secret you're gay, you could probably see the amount of gay that surrounds you from the moon-" he defended, but Nick stopped him, steering the conversation back to topic.

"Our point is, is that if Hunter wants to hold his straighter than straight reputation, you'll have to stop being so obvious, because the other Warblers are starting to think something's up between you two. Perhaps you should stop hanging around together so much, stop sitting together, stop whispering to each other, and whilst you're at it, you should probably stop giving each other bedroom eyes every five minutes." Nick looked up at the other two boys, and for a moment he thought Hunter was about to hit him. Sebastian was the first to speak, both clearly in shock.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he tried weakly.

"Sebastian, I heard you leave through the bathroom window last night, so unless you're trying to tell me that was some magical elf who has your voice, then I don't believe you," Nick rubbed the back of his neck, not used to being so blunt or harsh with anybody, let alone Hunter and Sebastian.

"It's none of our business what you two get up to in your own time, all we're saying is you need to tone it down when you're with other people if Hunter wants to maintain his reputation," Jeff concluded, trying to read Hunter and Sebastian's expressions. Hunter seemed angry, whereas Sebastian seemed a little baffled as well as angry.

"Fine, if you want me to show the world that I'm straight, then that's what I'll do. And I propose the same thing to you, Seb; go find some other guy to suck face with," he glared haughtily at all three of them before marching off, his head held high.

As soon as he was out of sight, he pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. What the hell had that been about? Why was he so angry that he had been told he couldn't be close to Sebastian outside of the bedroom? It certainly wasn't because he was ashamed of his sexuality; he hadn't even been in the closet until he went to Dalton, and that had been for the reason he gave Sebastian. And why had he been angry at the thought of Sebastian making out with another guy? None of this made sense.

Nick, Jeff and Sebastian appeared from behind the club, resuming their places in the queue. Nick and Jeff immediately rejoined the conversation they'd been having with Trent earlier, leaving Hunter on his own- aside from Sebastian who was now standing at least two feet away from him.

They stood in silence, Hunter refusing to acknowledge the other boy. He stared straight to the front of the queue, meaning he didn't notice when Sebastian had snuck up behind him, so close his chest was almost pressed against Hunter's back, and said quietly, "I guess that quickie around the back is off then."

Hunter whipped around, stumbling on the pavement a little. "Sebastian, leave me alone. This was a bad idea, I'm only supposed to be here to help with Sectionals and Regionals, and we even managed to lose that thanks to my master plan," he muttered, swallowing when he saw that gleam in Sebastian's eyes, the one he'd only seen a few times and was still unable to place.

"But thanks to your master plan, I got to see you and all the other Warblers in wife beaters," Sebastian grinned. He had been the only one of the boys who had been eager to use steroids, willing to do anything to win. Of course, seeing the other guys in tight, white shirts had a lot to do with it, but it was mostly because he wanted the National trophy.

Hunter scoffed, "Is that all you care about? Guys? You really do think with your dick, don't you? Perhaps you should consider what those other guys might be feeling instead of objectifying them all the time," he glared coldly. He felt his stomach pang sharply, and his hands were becoming clammy. Where were these sudden outbursts of feeling coming from? Why was he so angry at Sebastian anyway, it's not like it was his fault they couldn't be intimate in public, it was for the sake of his reputation. And then there was always the same question; why did he so badly want to be intimate in public?

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, his signature smirk not leaving his face. "Think about what the other guy might be feeling? I would think the other guy would be feeling me," he grinned, seemingly relishing in Hunter's anger.

Hunter rolled his eyes, managing to glare frostily as he did so. They were close to the door of the club now, so he chose not to say anything else, not wanting to draw further attention to them from the bouncers.

His arms were crossed tightly against his body, the cold begging to nip at his bare arms. He glanced behind him, his senses telling him that he was being watched. He saw Nick and Jeff hurriedly duck their heads as they talked in hushed whispers.

Hunter breathed heavily, scowling at the floor. Before he knew it, the Warblers were at the doors, all grasping tightly to their ID. Their eyes flitted about nervously as they showed them to the bouncers and were quickly let through. Hunter had no doubt they both knew a majority of the ID's were fake, but people meant money.

They were let through with no hesitation. Most of the other boys immediately swarmed to the bar, eager to make full use of their fake ID's. Hunter, however, stood just beyond the door in the small passageway that led into the club, still fuming with rage.

Somebody behind him bumped into him rather obnoxiously, and he whipped around quickly to snap at them, only to be faced with Sebastian. "What do you want?" Hunter growled as they walked into club, barely hearing himself over the thumping music.

Sebastian's eyes gleamed as they surveyed Hunter's body. "If we can't touch for a whole evening, I figured I may as well make it look accidental," he murmured, coming to Hunter's side, his hand 'discreetly' brushing his ass as he did.

"Fuck you, Sebastian, just leave me alone for tonight- this whole thing was a stupid idea. If I have to look straight, I may as well do it convincingly!" he yelled angrily- still not sure exactly why he was so pissed. He turned swiftly on his heels, storming away from the other boy, his fists clenched tightly.

As Hunter marched off, he didn't see the smile fall from Sebastian's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been like five years since I last updated this fic, and I'm sososo sorry for that. I've just had a lot going on personally right now and I haven't been able to find the time to write. **

**But, here it is! I feel like there's quite a few places in this where I kinda detour from anything that's actually important to the fic and I know my writing style quivers and bumps towards the end, and again, I'm sorry because I know I haven't been as focused as I should have been. **

**This chapter isn't as long as I originally planned but now I just kinda want to update just for the sake of it. So, enjoy! **

* * *

The club seemed to be going for the running theme of purple on the inside too; the walls were a dark purple with small, circular white lights set into them, the floor was an even darker purple, and the strobe lights were also flashing a mixture of white and purple.

Sebastian had only been in the club for about fifteen minutes but he was already bored out of his mind. He was sat belligerently on a cushioned bar stool, clutching a cold glass of beer, not taking any notice of the condensation and overflowing foam dripping slowly onto his hand.

He started suddenly when one of the several couples intent on having dry sex against any object they could find began leaning against him. He slid off his stool, ensuring to huff loudly just as he brushed past the couple. He sat back down a few seats away, still at the bar. He downed the last of the dregs of the beer in his glass and slammed it down haughtily, as if trying to make a statement.

He shifted in his seat and looked over his shoulder, scanning the room for an eligible man to have a casual fuck with. However, his eyes settled on the same person eyes time they flickered to each side of the room, on the man in the centre of the floor.

Hunter.

Sebastian filled his cheeks with air before releasing the breath heavily. He hadn't ever felt the way he felt about Hunter before. Felt was probably the wrong word; Sebastian didn't really have feelings of the romantic sort.

Of course, he had been attracted to people before, and most of the time, had been able to do something about it, but in the case of Hunter, it was different. It felt like a bad kind of different, although Sebastian wasn't sure. He was physically attracted to Hunter, but there was more. He couldn't explain it. For some reason, which Sebastian couldn't begin to fathom, his stomach would flip when Hunter's thigh pressed against his at breakfast, or when his breath tickled his face because Hunter was so close to him, or even when Hunter flashed a rare smile his way during Warbler practice.

Mindlessly, Sebastian called the barmaid, who was still staring dreamily at him, so he could order himself another beer. She slid it across to him, but when he dug around in his pocket for his wallet, she winked at him slyly, before smirking, "It's on the house, honey."

He rolled his eyes as he took a sip, carelessly scrumpling the small note that had been underneath his glass with the barmaid's phone number scribbled on it. He turned swiftly on his stool to face the dance floor, barely taking notice of the people on it, apart from the Hunter who was in the middle of the floor who was grinding up against several others.

Sebastian couldn't help but look at him, as if his eyes were somehow drawn towards him. He watched, raking his eyes over Hunter's body, taking a little extra time when he reached his tightly clothed legs, or moreover, what was just above them. His jeans may as well have not existed, because they were so thin and scandalously tight. When Hunter danced the muscles in his toned thighs rippled, and his ass was so deliciously round that Sebastian couldn't begin to describe the things it did to him.

His eyes lingered over his chest when Hunter turned, his shirt almost glistening in the purple strobe lights. Sebastian picked up his glass and finished the remains of his beer, huffily facing the bar again, trying to ignore the barmaid who was still lusting after him with large blue eyes.

He drummed his fingers on the bar, and as he did so, David shuffled not so gracefully onto the stool next to Sebastian. He instantly ordered a whisky, to which Sebastian chuckled silently. Even when he was drunk David managed to have the personality of an eighty year old ex-sailor.

"How're you doing?" David slurred, downing his glass in one.

"Considering I'm not fucking a random against the outside wall yet, not too well," Sebastian glared as he wrapped his fingers around his glass, staring onward blankly. His eyes fixed on one of the several posters on the wall behind the bar, of a woman in barely any clothing and in a compromising position, holding a glass of alcohol in her hand, which they apparently supplied at the bar.

"Oh," David swallowed, not knowing what to say next. However, the alcohol coursing through his veins seemed to take over, as he ploughed on drunkenly. "You know, you might want to tone it down a little, you two. People are starting to get suspicious," he giggled, pressing his face close to Sebastian's and almost hissing the last word.

"Who are you talking about?" Sebastian asked flatly, knowing full well who David meant.

"Hunter, obviously. Mr. Clarington. Hunty-Hunt, Huntington, Hu-"

"Okay! You can stop there," Sebastian spat viciously. "And, tone what down? We aren't doing anything," he lied, hoping David's drunken state would mean he wouldn't notice him fiddling nervously with his sleeve.

"Oh, okay, and Nick and Jeff aren't either," David laughed skeptically, "At least, if you aren't messing about, you like him," he whispered, as if it was something dirty and unspeakable.

Sebastian let out a puff of air, the slight breeze touching his face. "I don't like him, he talks too much and his jaw is too wide," he murmured, searching his brain for something he didn't like about Hunter. The jaw thing wasn't even true, Sebastian thought it added something to his appearance.

"You aren't fooling anyone," David grinned, "We all saw how you were this morning, and everyone thinks you're going after Hunter, but I know, Sebastian, I know," he growled, trying to appear sinister, but the stench of alcohol on his breath took away the effect. That, and the fact that he almost toppled off his stool every few seconds.

"Even if we are 'messing about'," Sebastian used his fingers to show inverted commas, "Why are you talking to me about it? I'm notorious for going after other guys, and that's all the others think it is."

"Because," the boy pushed his face closer to the others', "It's more than that, isn't it? It's more than you and him just fucking about; don't think I didn't see you make a grab for his hand earlier when we were walking to this place," he pointed randomly into the air, as if he thought Sebastian needed telling which place he was talking about.

"What? How did you see that? You were in front of us!" Sebastian exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "And, I didn't even reach for his hand, we just brushed next to each other." He felt his entire face redden, only now realising his mistake. He hadn't denied going to take Hunter's hand immediately, which he would have done if, it had in fact, just been a mistake, if they had just brushed past each other.

But that wasn't it. He had felt the urge to take Hunter's hand to show everybody that he was his, and that he was Hunter's. He wanted people to see that he was proud of Hunter, proud that Hunter chose to spend time with him, and that he chose to sneak around the school with him and share passionate kisses with him in his dorm.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he came to the realisation. He liked Hunter, in a way that was more than just a physical attraction.

_Shit._

"If you say so," David smirked, suddenly jumping from his stool, swaying where he stood, and then marching away into the throng of people on the dance floor.

Sebastian instantly ordered another beer, this time planning to make it last a little longer. He shook his head absently, and pressed his eyes with his fingertips.

The barmaid was now moving over to him, biting her lip gently. "Need some... comforting? You look pretty bummed out," she asked, pushing her assets towards him not so discreetly.

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, "No, thank you. And I'm not on your team, so you can give up now," he informed her, smiling sarcastically.

The woman grinned, her eyes still roaming his body freely, "I'm sure I can change that," she smirked, raising one eyebrow as a proposition.

"Ugh," Sebastian hopped off of his stool and headed for the bathroom with the hope that he could splash some cold water onto his face and shake himself out of this headset. However, before he could reach the sleek black door that led to the bathroom, Hunter shoved in front of him, a large grin on his face and a girl held tightly to his side.

"Hi, Seb," Hunter drawled, his eyes almost glistening. "This is Mikaela, why don't you say hi?" He motioned to the girl standing next to him, her slender arm wrapped around his waist, her fingers tugging a little where his shirt was tucked into his jeans. She was strikingly beautiful; she had wavy, glossy, brown hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, although it was obvious how much prepping had gone into it beforehand. Her pale skin looked almost white under the flashing strobe lights, and her shockingly green eyes looked Sebastian up and down appreciatively.

"Hi." She spoke cheerfully, with a strong Australian accent, and as the three were shoved closer together by the surrounding dancing people, the smell of alcohol and breath mints was almost overwhelming.

"I can see why he likes you," Sebastian smirked, taking in her appearance; a pastel, dark blue dress which clung tightly to her lithe frame, the straps encrusted with silver-blue gems, and the neckline showing an ample amount of cleavage. Her feet were clad with simple, navy peep toe heels that added several inches to her height, and silver hoops hung in her ears, being the only decoration.

Mikaela frowned, clearly insulted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hunter's chest deflated visibly, his eyes boring into Sebastian's. "It just means that Hunter is always one to go for the... eager type. And the extremely attractive type, if I say so myself," he grinned slyly, watching as Hunter's eyes widened.

Luckily, the girl didn't notice his comment, instead choosing to preen at the latter compliment. Hunter continued to glare right at Sebastian, who was still smirking, whilst Mikaela murmured something in his ear. He was obviously ignoring her, although she didn't seem to notice, her left hand slithering over to his belt buckle and playing with it teasingly. When he didn't react, she looked taken aback, a determined expression appearing on her face although it was mixed with minor annoyance.

She walked her fingers slowly up to his chest and tugged on the neckline of his moss green top, which was pulling nicely over his chest, accentuating his muscles. Hunter abruptly noticed what she was doing and his head snapped to face her. She pressed her lips to his neck, sucking with a little too much force.

Sebastian was still watching silently. He felt fire build at the pit of his stomach, which was quickly clawing its way up his throat. The back of his eyes began to sting, and all too suddenly he realised that he was fighting back tears. He clenched his hands, digging his nails into his palms, and turn swiftly, stumbling through the crowd. He felt like he was suffocating, even though everyone else around him was fine. Blindly, he pushed his way towards the back of the club and out of the back exit, the fresh air feeling like some kind of release.

The tears were splashing down his face the same second the rain began pouring down on him. He hadn't even noticed the rain start when he was inside the club. The fiery feeling was still swirling in his throat and in his stomach, snagging on his organs. This was rage, and jealousy, and bitterness, and fright, and upset, all in one huge monster inside him, and he had no control over it.

Seeing Hunter with another person had created these feelings, and he felt like he was going to vomit. It terrified him; that emotions like this even existed, and further, that he was feeling them. He had never felt like this, not even over Blaine. He had thrilled with the chase, but he hadn't felt any of this. More tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the rain and becoming almost invisible, as if they weren't there, but the sobs from Sebastian's mouth were telling a different story.

This couldn't be normal; these feelings were so alien to him. His entire body heaved with each sob, yet somehow, that wasn't enough, the emotions still weren't coming out. He turned to face to club again, the rain becoming heavier by the second, almost plastering his hair to his forehead. He slammed his hand into the wall, made of some smooth, glistening rock he couldn't quite place right now, but it made the rain almost slide off of it.

He hit the wall again, pounding with his fist, screaming, although exactly what he was screaming wasn't intelligible. He felt so vulnerable and raw, and the very thought of being in that position went against all of Sebastian's instincts. _Feelings and emotions like this shouldn't be possible_, he told himself, cursing under his breath. This was never supposed to happen. Him and Hunter were meant to be a casual hook-up every now and again, he wasn't supposed to _feel_ things, especially when he had never felt a fifth of what he felt for Hunter for anyone else.

He slumped his back against the wall, holding his head heavily in his hands. He slowly slid down the wall, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He barely knew why he was crying anymore, he only knew that he was feeling things, things that ought to stop. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, dropping his head into the small space between his arms and chest.

He, Sebastian Smythe, was sat all alone on a Friday night, outside a nightclub in the freezing rain, sobbing his eyes out because of a guy.

"Pathetic," he spat.

"What is?"

The voice came from the doorway, although Sebastian hadn't noticed the music from inside the club become louder when it had opened. He looked up instantly, his heart sinking immediately. Leaning against the wall above him, arms folded neatly across his chest, was Hunter.

However, his heart sank just enough to start being licked at by the flame of emotions in his stomach. As if they were daring him to speak his mind.

Obviously, Sebastian spoke his mind most of the time, but not when it was like this. He didn't even know if he had the words to explain what he was feeling.

He took a slow breath to study himself. "I am. For some fucking stupid reason, when I see you, I feel... I feel _things_, and I hate it. I hate that when you're around I can't help but look at you, no matter how hard I try not to. I don't understand it, and I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, and I hate you!" Sebastian cried, scrambling to his feet and pointing an accusing finger angrily.

Seeing the shocked look on Hunter's face, he was pulled right back to reality. Sebastian was supposed to be cool, calm, sly and collected- he wasn't _this_ guy.

His heart hammered in his chest as he pushed past Hunter and dove back into the club. He headed straight for the bathroom in hopes of cleaning himself up. The sleek, glossy, black door swung out when another guy left the bathroom, and Sebastian slid in.

Immediately he went to the sink and blasted the tap on. The boy splashed his face, the coldness coming as a welcome refreshment. He wiped his mouth and eyes, his body still shuddering occasionally from the unnerving throw of having cried so violently.

He gripped the sides of the sink basin to steady himself, and now he no longer had blurred vision, the artificial light was glaring into his eyes.

He looked up at the mirror and was slightly taken aback by his appearance. His cheeks were red and blotchy, and his eyes were puffy and a little bloodshot. His hair had been flattened by the rain and rain droplets were clinging to his skin. His clothes were damp and they seemed to have tightened, which, considering how tight they already had been, was not a good thing.

He was uncomfortable, not only in his clothes, but within himself. Sebastian never let his walls down, and he definitely didn't cry, let alone in front of people.

In front of Hunter.

He tried not to let it get to him, the way his chest had irrevocably panged when Hunter appeared in the doorway, or the way it bothered him because Hunter had seemingly not cared about Sebastian's upset state.

But it did get to him and it made Sebastian feel as if he was going to vomit. Why did he care so much? Hunter was only supposed to be a fuck buddy, nothing more.

He knew the answer, deep down. He just wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet.

He steadied his breathing, his inner monologue telling him to pull himself the fuck together. He walked over to the hand dryer and yanked his shirt over his head. He wrung it out, not caring about the water splattering onto the floor, and put it under the dryer.

His chest was still damp, but a dry shirt would be better than nothing. He pulled it on again, the warmth from the dryer more than welcome.

He looked around the room and his stomach churned in disgust when he realised Hunter and that girl, Mikaela, had probably had sex in there earlier. Or at least a sloppy, drunk blow job- Hunter's sexuality was still uncertain, at least to Sebastian.

Sebastian went to pull the door open so he could drink away his emotions for the rest of the night, but before he could reach the handle, a furious looking Hunter stormed in.

Sebastian's immediate reaction was to cross his arms coldly over his chest to give the appearance of collectivity.

"What do you want?" he snapped, determined to not be so sensitive and weak in front of Hunter again.

"I want to know what the hell that was!" Hunter exclaimed, motioning towards the door.

"That was nothing, I've had too much alcohol and it's gone to my head," Sebastian lied, attempting to push past Hunter.

"That was nothing, I've had too much alcohol and it's gone to my head," Sebastian lied, attempting to push past Hunter, who immediately blocked him from the door with his arm.

"You've only had beer, so don't feed me that bullshit. You can't just yell at me that you hate me, and then storm off!" he cried, keeping his hand firmly on the door in case Sebastian tried to make a break for it again. "What's wrong?" His voice softened a little, although it didn't really comfort Sebastian because he got the feeling he was looking for a specific answer.

"Why should I tell you? You've spent most of tonight making out with a girl, and don't think I didn't see you two dancing so close to each other that you may as well have been the same person," Sebastian sneered, intentionally diverting the subject.

Hunter furrowed his brow, "Are you... jealous?" he asked, his arm dropping a little.

"No," Sebastian said all to quickly.

"Yes you are!"

An awkward silence followed, where neither of them really knew what to say next. Hunter wanted to ask why Sebastian was jealous, a question he wouldn't answer if asked, and Sebastian just wanted to leave.

"I just... I guess I've been enjoying myself a little too much with this whole fuck buddy thing," Sebastian admitted, looking anywhere but at the man facing him settling for a particular tile on the ceiling.

He did, however, see Hunter's chest fall slightly from letting out a sigh of... disappointment..? "What was that?" he asked sharply, now focusing his eyes right on Hunter's, happy to throw the attention off of how he felt.

"What was what?" Hunter frowned, puzzled.

"Why did you just sigh?" Sebastian yelled, pointing a finger accusingly.

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did!"

"What does it matter if I sighed or not?"

"Because it means something! Why did you sigh?" Sebastian pushed.

"It just hurts when you call me your fuck buddy, that's all! Happy, now?" Hunter blurted, glaring, his chest huffing out considerably, leaning against the sleek, black sink.

Despite the circumstances, Sebastian allowed himself a smug smile. It was instantly shot off his face with a disbelieving look from Hunter, who was chewing his bottom lip nervously because of his confession.

"You think that's fucking funny? Ugh," Hunter exclaimed, almost resignedly, "I should have known, guys like you are all the same." He instantly regretted saying it, dropping his head into his hands ashamedly. Any sign of smugness or achievement melted off of Sebastian's face immediately, his expression becoming cold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked pointedly, but before Hunter could rush out an apology, he carried on. "Actually, I know what it means. It means you think I'm not wasting your time on, because I'm a slutty whore who can't ever feel anything for anyone," he spat, his eyes almost frozen over with a glare. Hunter had never seen him like that; his chest heaving, his hands almost _shaking_, his knuckles white from refraining launching his clenched hand into Hunter's face.

There was a moment of hot, pulsating tension between them, neither wanting to be the one to say anything. A few more seconds passed, both of them staring into each other's eyes, daring the other to speak. Instead, Sebastian turned on his heels, almost crashing through the bathroom door and slamming it shut.

Hunter slumped against the wall and slid down it so he was sitting, bunched up on the floor.

Now things were really messed up.

* * *

** There you go! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review because it really does help. And, as always, thank you so much to everyone who's favourited/reviewed/followed this story, another, or me. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a hell of a lot quicker than this one was, so stay tuned! **


End file.
